Les Promets Casse
by Misako
Summary: Two years after Satine's death, a visitor comes to the Moulin Rouge who looks startlingly like her....
1. Death of a Diamond

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic

**DISCLAIMER: **Moulin Rouge fanfic. All are owned by Baz Luhrmann, Fox, etc. :D just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anywayI can't work, I don't make money. The end. Lyrics to "Moments" owned by Westlife and their record company.

**SUMMARY: **It's 2 years after Satine's death, and a stranger appears one night at the Moulin Rouge to see the newest show – who bares a remarkable resemblance to Satine.

**CATEGORY: **Romance

**RELATIONSHIPS:** Unknown at this point

**SPOILERS: **Well, yes. Considering that the part about Satine's "death" semi-spoils the moviebut the rest won't because I haven't seen it yet!

**CHARACTERS: **Christian, Chantal, and the rest of the cast

**RATING: **PG-13for nowit gets decidedly more graphic later thoughpushing into R

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Note: title IS in French, it means Broken Promises.

_If I die tonight, I'd go with no regrets  
If it's in your arms I know that  
I was blessed  
And if your eyes are the last  
Thing that I see  
Then I know the beauty heaven  
Holds for me _

_Every minute, every hour, every day _

_Every moment we share together  
Is even better than the moment before  
_

_A moment in time is all that's given you and me  
A moment in time, and it's something you should seize  
So I won't make the mistake of  
Letting go  
_

_Moments we share together  
I love, love, love the moments  
_

_I pray they'd last forever _

_I love, love, love the moments  
_

_Moments we share together  
I love, love, love the moments  
I pray they'd last forever_

-Moments by Westlife

**Les Promets Cassé**, by **Misako**

**Prologue-Death of a Diamond**

Christian's sobs echoed throughout the Moulin Rouge as he cradled Satine in his arms. The cast stood around his crumpled body, staring down incredulously as Harold Zidler's Sparkling Diamond lost its glitter. Her limp body shook with his wracking sobs, as he whispered over and over again –

"No. No. Come back. Please Satine."

His shirt was smeared with the blood that she had coughed up, but nothing mattered to him. The only thing that echoed though his mind then was that his Satine was gone, and she would never be there to love him again. 

A.N. Yesthat was sadand depressing. I'll write a side fic on his reactions and emotions after her death laterafter I get LPC2 out:)

Enjoy


	2. Possibilities

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic

**DISCLAIMER: **Moulin Rouge fanfic. All are owned by Baz Luhrmann, Fox, etc. :D just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anywayI can't work, I don't make money. The end.

**SUMMARY: **It's 2 years after Satine's death, and a stranger appears one night at the Moulin Rouge to see the newest show – who bares a remarkable resemblance to Satine.

**CATEGORY: **Romance

**RELATIONSHIPS:** Unknown at this point

**SPOILERS: **Well, yes. Considering that the part about Satine's "death" semi-spoils the moviebut the rest won't because I haven't seen it yet!

**CHARACTERS: **Christian, Chantal, and the rest of the cast

**RATING: **PG-13for nowit gets decidedly more graphic later thoughpushing into R

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I haven't even SEEN the movie yet, just read spoilers on it, I don't know the cause of Satine's deathperhaps I can edit this after I see it tomorrow. Note: title IS in French, it means Broken Promises.

**Les Promets Cassé**, by **Misako**

**Chapter One - Possibilities**

**MOMENTS**  
_If I die tonight, I'd go with no regrets  
If it's in your arms, I know that I was blessed  
And if your eyes are the last thing that I see  
Then I know the beauty heaven holds for me._

-Westlife

The opulent Bohemian setting of the Moulin Rouge dazzled Chantal's eyes as she stepped through the threshold. It was her first trip there, and she had been interested as to the new show there, "Of Light and Dark" by a new Bohemian writer. A year ago, the Moulin Rouge had been in disrepair, but after a wealthy benefactor had helped it open again, it was once again the gathering place for the rich and famous.

"Christian. That was his name, wasn't it?" Chantal mumbled, smoothing back her wavy auburn hair. She delicately fingered her corset, running the pads of her fingertips over the black lace and satiny gold fabric. Her fiancé, the English Lord Worchester, had given the dress to her as a statement of his love. She had been thankful, but would've been much more thankful if he actually spent time with her rather than showering her with expensive gifts. The Lord was young, twenty-seven, but at her age, twenty, she would rather have a man who would devote himself to loving her. Chantal barely saw her fiancé, for he was often away on business trips and she was often left alone in her Chateau just outside of Paris, the city of light and love. She moved rapidly towards the sides of the stage as the cast was still practicing. 

A young man caught her eye, leaning on a pillar nearby and watching the proceedings with a sorrowful expression upon his handsome features. Chantal watched him for a moment then turned away, fingering the golden heart locket at her throat, the delicate filigree and several diamonds set within it. It was the only thing that she had of her mother's, as her mother had been on a cruise when the ship had sunk. Suddenly the stagelights suddenly illuminated her features, highlighting the pale moonglow of her skin and her shimmering auburn hair. She was startled as the spotlight edged upon her, and attempted to move back discretely, lowering her eyes. As she looked up, she saw the all movement had halted, and the entirety of the cast was at her as if she were the incarnation of Mary, mother of Jesus. The most profound thing she saw was, after sweeping her eyes around the large room, were the wide, intensely blue-green eyes of the young man. He had paled almost to the point that Chantal was afraid he was about to faint. His longish brunet hair had been flattened by leaning against the pillar, but the disarray of his hair did nothing to detract from his incredulous, joyful, and yet, wary, expression. Everyone watched in silence as he cautiously approached Chantal.

"Satine?" He whispered, sounding as if he had no more breath to breathe.

Chantal shook her head. "No. My name is Chantal." A saddened look replaced the hope in his face, and Chantal's heart melted. 

"Sorry." He whispered, and kept his eyes upon her as he slowly backed away, the mournful expression in his eyes riveting Chantal as she their gazes connected. She watched as he finally turned, breaking the thin line of contact between them and disappeared behind a neighbouring velvet curtain. 

"Excuse me," Chantal asked a dancer, who had been watching the exchange with a sad expression upon her own face. "But who was that?"

"Mademoiselle, his name is Christian. Satine was his love. She died two years ago," the dancer paused, her hazel eyes scanning Chantal's fair features. "You bear a remarkable resemblance to Mademoiselle Satine. It is haunting." 

"Merci." Chantal thanked the dancer, then turned away, her cerulean eyes straying to the curtain of which Christian had disappeared behind. Other patrons were already seating themselves, and she found her seat, and watched as the dancers came out on the stage and faintly heard the appreciative clapping of the audience. She was haunted by the emptiness of his expression, the almost complete lack of any other emotion other than sadness, until he had seen her. Chantal never really once focused on the show, and when it ended, she clapped politely, but her mind was a thousand miles away. Getting up from her table, she slowly walked towards the exit, and walked out. As she crossed the street towards a waiting car, she stared up at the slowly turning, red windmill, bit her lip and got in. As the car rumbled and started, she gazed up at the star-studded sky and prayed for Satine to watch over her heartbroken love. 

******

Chantal lay awake in her bed that night, staring up at the gauzy material that covered the four posters of her bed, and sighed. Restlessly, she lithely raised herself off her bed and walked over to her vanity. She examined her reflection in the mirror, the flawless pale skin, the naturally rouged lips, the silken waves of auburn hair, and the delicate hollow at her throat where the heart locket rested. Sighing, she got up, and walked out, through the French doors, onto the balcony that joined her room. The memory of Christian had been burned into her memory, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not get the image of him out of her mind. He was handsome, yes, but Chantal felt guilty. Guilty for stirring up Christian's emotions and guilty for thinking about another man when she had her own fiancé. There was just something about Christian that would not allow her to put him out of her mind. Rather, it wasn't just that he was saddened or heartbroken, rather, it was as if she could sense his underlying talent, and willingness to give his heart and soul to something he loved. 

Chantal sighed. "Perhaps its because it's something I've always wanted," she muttered, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "To have a man willing to give everything for me." Still, she felt an irresistible urge to return to the Moulin Rouge, and what frightened her was that she didn't know why. 

******

Chantal rose early the next morning, before the morning light of the sun shone through the windows. She dressed in a flattering, deep green dress with flecks of blue thoughout. She tied her hair back in a loose French twist and applied the slightest bit of rouge to her lips, but only slightly, as she did not have much need for it. She had her maid tie up her corset, and she slipped on a pair of heels before departing her room to quickly eat a bit of breakfast and then return to the Moulin Rouge. She hurried out of the Chateau and quickly slipped into the waiting car.

"Le Moulin Rouge, monsieur." She commanded her chauffeur, and they began to move. She settled back in for the ride, and watched as the sun began to rise. 

******

As they arrived at the Moulin Rouge, Chantal stared up at the looming building.

"Merci, monsieur." She thanked the chauffeur before turning to walk towards the Moulin Rouge, holding her dress up slightly so the hem wouldn't soil from the muddy ground. As she entered the door, everyone present turned and stared at her.

"It's her again." Chantal heard one dancer whisper to another.

"What is going on?" she heard a voice demanding, before she saw Christian emerge the shadows. He had obviously been there supervising the rehearsal of his play. As soon as he saw her he looked started.

"I'm sorry – Christian, may I please speak with you?" Chantal asked, biting her lip and furrowing her brow. "In private?"

Christian regarded her warily. "Alright. Follow me." With that he disappeared behind a door, and Chantal hurried to follow him, the stares of the cast boring into her shoulders. Christian led her up several flights of stairs and through a door onto the roof.

"Christian, I'm sorry for intruding." Chantal apologized.

"It's alright. You're Chantal, aren't you?" He asked, giving her a small smile.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about last night. I just" Christian trailed off.

"Thought I was Satine?" She asked, casting her eyes to the ground.

"I don't know. I guess I have been just refusing to believe she was dead, and when you walked through that doorI thought you were her." Christian said, running a hand through his hair.

"Do I really resemble her that much?" Chantal asked, watching his movements around the roof.

"You could be her sister." Came the quiet reply.

Chantal moved towards him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. He looked startled for a moment, but allowed her hand to stay upon his shoulder. 

"Tell me about her." Chantal asked quietly.

"She looked very much like you. She was the star of the Moulin Rouge – Harold Zidler's Sparking diamond," Christian began, staring out at the distant Eiffel Tower. "She was a woman whose dream was to become a real actress. But what she didn't know" Christian choked on the words for a moment. "Was that she was dying." 

"Of what?"

"Of consumption." Christian replied. "She didn't tell me until she died in my arms."

A lengthy silence followed his statement. Clearing her throat, Chantal broke the silence. 

"Christian, I honestly have no idea why you fascinate me so. Perhaps it is because you were willing to give your heart, soul, and love to a woman, in exchange for love back," Chantal continued, removing her hand from his shoulder and walking to the other side of the roof. "My fiancé would never do that. He lavishes everything money can buy on me. Except for the one thing that I consider most valuable – his love."

"Fiancé?" Christian turned to look at her.

  
"Lord Worchester."

"From England?" Christian questioned.

"The one and only." Chantal replied bitterly.

"You're from just outside of London then," Christian remarked, slightly surprised. "I used to live in London."

Chantal stifled a smile. "I can tell," At Christian's questioning look, she replied simply. "Because of your accent."

"Ah, yes." Christian affirmed, stretching his arms out slightly to fix the cuffs of his button down white shirt.

Chantal sighed. "In that circumstance, she was very lucky to have been loved by someone like you. All my fiancé does is send me expensive gifts and nothing of his love." She turned to look at him, the two staring at each other from opposite sides of the roof.

"Like that locket?"

Chantal's hand flew to her throat. "No. This is the only thing I have left of my mother. She died when I was 12. I loved her dearly."

"I'm sorry."

Chantal was silent for a moment. "I think I should let you go down and finish your rehearsal."

Christian was startled. "I nearly forgot about that."

"You should, you know. I'm sure they're there waiting."

"Yes. Thank you. It feels as if I've been holding everything in for so long. And talking to you, and looking at you," Christian paused, a little warmth coming to his blue-green-gray eyes, "It's as if I'm telling all of this to her. How much I loved her, and all that."

"And I'm glad I got a chance to tell the seemingly one man in this world that loved and received love in return." Chantal smiled.

"Perhaps I'll see you again?" Christian asked. "I feelcomfortable with you. Perhaps it's because you resemble her so much."

"I think you will. I don't live too far from her, and I prefer this to my Chateau." Chantal nodded. Christian strode across the rooftop in a few long strides, took Chantal's hand, and began to lead her to the door where they could return to the stage. Chantal was surprised by this action, and her senses seemed heighteningly aware of the warm hand on her own.

"You would've angered my father," Christian turned back and smiled wryly at her. "He called this the underworld. The world of sins. And yet, you enjoy it more than your own home."

"I revel in brilliant colours, Christian. I live for all the truths of the Bohemian revolution: truth, love, freedom, beauty," Chantal stated simply. "And most of all"

"Love" They spoke in unison and their gazes locked for a moment. Chantal could still feel the warmness of his hand upon hers, and his touched seemed to send her skin tingling. 

_What is this?_ She wondered. _I've never felt anything like this. I feel, so, perfect around him_. As they entered the stage again, the dancers were indeed waiting for them to return. She felt his hand slip off her own as he moved to begin directing the dancers again. 

Before he could make it very far though, she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. As he turned, Chantal asked quietly, "May I stay? I'd like to see how this works. And perhaps I could add a little input if you don't mind."

Christian looked surprised at her offer but accepted graciously. "Thank you." He smiled at her, and for the first time, she really saw some of the sadness lift off his face. She smiled back, glad that fate had destined her to meet Christian.

******

Preview for LPC2- Chantal immerses herself into working at the Moulin Rouge, spending most of her time there with the dancers and Christian, when her fiancé comes to pay her a visitand the outcome isn't what you think it is! ;) Oh yes, I'm an evil evil fanfiction author who tens to write weird stories and have twisty plots. 

A.N. and thank you's:

I was just fiddling with the idea of a Satine look-a-like walking into Christian's life. I'm not going to reveal where this might be going, but it probably won't end up the way you think it will. :)I'm not the type of person to write a typical story

Thank you's to:

All my Moulin Rouge Whores at fanforum:

Liz-hehehere is the thing that I was monopolizing Christian for all that time

Kate-more MR for you. ;)

karabehr  
BarelyPink   
LimeWarp  
Cora

Trey, the Moulin Rouge Man Whore  
noah blue   
bistyboo1974  
misery chic  
Behrdogz  
kookio  
Maria G  
AussieFehrFan  
RebeccaSHF 

And, our Honorary Diamond Dog: SmittenMitten

Plu- Ok, so you're more of a Roswell and HP person, but I have to thank you anyway, because you are one of the dearest people I know online.

Rhysenn- same. Always enjoy your storiesOne of my dear favorite people

And all the rest of you that were lamenting over the lack of Moulin Rouge fanfictions on FFN. Here's something for ya! ;)

Tawana/arkenjil/kare-bear/Sylvia Aston/Baby J/Dani-yelly-hayou KNEW I would do this someday

Arkenjil-hmmmy X fanfics up on FFNpossibility. I'm thinking. :)I liked X16, didn't you?

And to the most fabulous people on the screen: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman for making this all possible. For bringing a love like Christian and Satine's to the bright light of the silver screen. 

And thank you to Christian, who has been my muse all this time. :)


	3. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic

**DISCLAIMER: **Moulin Rouge fanfic. All are owned by Baz Luhrmann, Fox, etc. :D just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anywayI can't work, I don't make money. The end.

**SUMMARY: **It's 2 years after Satine's death, and a stranger appears one night at the Moulin Rouge to see the newest show – who bares a remarkable resemblance to Satine.

**CATEGORY: **Romance

**RELATIONSHIPS:** Unknown at this point

**SPOILERS: **Well, yes. Considering that the part about Satine's "death" semi-spoils the moviebut the rest won't because I haven't seen it yet!

**CHARACTERS: **Christian, Chantal, and the rest of the cast

**RATING: **PG-13for nowit gets decidedly more graphic later thoughpushing into R

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oithis part is sosappy. I don't like it. GrrNote: title IS in French, it means Broken Promises. ARGH. screw that formatting at the bottom, it's driving me up the wall...grrrrrrrrrrr.......x.x....o.o....

**Les Promets Cassé**, by **Misako**

**Chapter Two – Revelations**

**MOMENTS**  
_If I die tonight, I'd go with no regrets  
If it's in your arms, I know that I was blessed  
And if your eyes are the last thing that I see  
Then I know the beauty heaven holds for me._

-Westlife

Chantal laughed as Christian arrested her from behind, tickling her mercilessly. 

"How did you figure out that I was so ticklish anyway?" She asked in between fits of laughter.

"I didn't. I just guessed." Christian replied, slightly winded from attempting to keep Chantal from getting away. 

"Oh, lovely. Now you know. Am I to be subjected to this torture every day of the rest of my life?" Chantal shot back, squirming and finally managing to break Christian's hold. 

"How could you? You'd be old, I'd be old, too old to tickle you, mind you, and you'd," Christian paused as he backed up against the wall as Chantal advanced toward him. "Be married!"

Chantal stopped, and sighed exasperatedly. "I thought you said you weren't going to mention that."

"Oh. Sorry." Christian smiled pacifyingly.

"Why didn't you?" Chantal asked quietly. "Tell yours and Satine's story, I mean." 

Christian flopped back upon the bed in his room in Chambres a la Journee, across from the Moulin Rouge. "Because, I couldn't go through that pain again, to see it told over and over again. And I did write it. Shortly after she died. But I burnt it. I couldn't bear seeing it everyday."

Chantal sat down on the bed, the mattress barely moving under her weight. She lifted a hand and brushed a strand of Christian's dark brown hair away from where it had fallen on his forehead. "But then, it would seem that you didn't grant her last request."

"I know, I know." Christian sighed, closing his eyes.

Chantal lay down beside him and stared at the ceiling, where she could still see the faint cracks from it's last mending, when the narcoleptic Argentinean had fallen through a couple years back.

"You should you know," Chantal stated simply, pursing her lips a bit. "Sometimes it's better to tell, than to keep locked away. To you, it will hurt, but eventually, the hurt will go away. It is always worse to keep everything bottled up inside."

Christian sat up and pushed himself off the bed before walking over to the balcony. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked up into the periwinkle blue sky. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

Sighing, Chantal rolled off the bed and walked over to him. "Christian, just listen to me. You'll feel better. I promise." Standing in front of him, she was as tall as he was, and she found herself staring into his eyes. She wrenched her gaze away after a moment, staring at the red windmill across the way.

She felt Christian's light touch upon her arm, through the thin, shimmering green shift she had on. She turned to look at him, and he gave her a smile, and she suddenly felt the light touch of his lips on her cheek, and a whispered, "Thank you."

And he was gone, back into the room, to re-write his and Satine's story. Chantal gazed up at the night sky, her cheek still tingling from his nearly imperceptible kiss.

*******

As the sun rose above the horizon the next morning, blanketing the Moulin Rouge in a shimmering blanket of sunlight, Christian and Chantal had met at the Moulin Rouge to continue working on their new show. Aptly titled "Ce soir", it was a small show about what each night held for lovers. They had only begun rehearsing it, but the movements and ideas flowed from them like a river into the ocean. Chantal was learning the ropes quickly, her previous experience with dancing, which she had done as a small child, allowed her to have some indication of where people should belong. She had arranged for her essential items to be brought to Montmartre, and had occupied the room next to Christian's in Chambres a la Journee. Chantal commanded much respect from the dancers, especially Chocolat, who had been highly protective of Satine when she had been alive and now was protective of Chantal as well. Many of the can-can dancers were still haunted by similarities in her physical and outward attitude to Satine, even though it had already been three weeks since her arrival. 

"No. You should have more passion!" Chantal called to a dancer, who nodded and redid the sequence, and this time, doing it perfectly. "I think this is going fairly well." She whispered to Christian, watching as his keen eyes followed the movements of the dancers.

"Yes, it seems so." Christian murmured.

The door was flung open then, and a bright shaft of sunlight spilled into the building. Chantal turned around, shielding her gaze from the sun. When she saw the figure illuminated in the doorway, he eyes opened wide.

"Nicholas?"

"Lord Worchester." Christian's voice was tinged with surprise, his hands unconsciously moving to straighten his shirt.

"Chantal," Nicholas Worchester said, striding in. His tall frame was silhouetted in the doorway, but she could still make out his features. Handsome, with brown hair and golden brown eyes, he was today, and always, dressed impeccably. Chantal lowered her gaze to the floor, trying not to look displeased that he had arrived. When he stopped in front of her, he cupped a hand under her chin and gently tilted her face upwards so that she was gazing at him. "I've missed you." He stated simply before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Chantal noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Christian flinched. She gently disengaged from Nicholas's kiss, and gave him a forced smile.

"Christian, may I speak with you for a moment?" Chantal did not wait for Christian to reply, and instead took his arm and led him upstairs.

Christian raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her as they emerged on the rooftop, his eyes taking on more of an emerald hue in the sunlight that created golden accents in her auburn hair. "I thought you said he only buys you expensive gifts."

Chantal sighed. "He usually only does," She wrung her hands for a moment, her cerulean eyes glazing over lightly with thought and a sliver of a wrinkle appeared on her brow. "He's never kissed me before." Christian appeared puzzled and surprised.

"It's usually only on the cheek, and never the lips. And never with that much fervor." 

"Oh."

"Oh Christian, you're a member of the male gender, help me!" Chantal pleaded with Christian, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"With what?" Christian asked, perplexed.

"You can tell me why he's acting like this." 

"Perhaps you should ask **him**. I can't answer for him, you know." Christian reminded her coaxingly, gently detaching her hands from his shoulders. 

Chantal's shoulders slumped slightly. "Sorry."

Christian smiled at her. "Don't worry," he kissed her on the forehead before walking over to the doorway. "I'll send him up." And, not waiting for her answer, disappeared down the stairs. Only a moment later, the Lord appeared in the doorway. 

"Sorry for startling you." He apologized, his russet hair gleaming in the sun.

"It's alright," Chantal said slowly, inhaling the cool morning air. 

Silence fell between them like a heavy black shroud. Chantal gazed toward the dim shapes of the buildings at the center of Paris.

Nicholas broke the silence first. "Chantal, I," he paused for a moment, the sincere look on his face disquieting Chantal slightly. "I truly love you. I'm sorry I haven't said so sooner, and I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you." He began pacing in a tight circle in front of her. Chantal made a move to speak, but he stopped her with a slight shake of his head. He continued, "I'm just sorry for everything. I just – never knew how to express my love – until now."

Chantal was taken aback. "You truly love me?" she whispered, the words carrying over to him on a soft morning breeze. 

"I do," Nicholas said, the golden flecks in his eyes more prominent in the sunlight. "I know you've been spending a lot of time here, your maid told me, and if you want, after we leave, you could come back and visit."

"Leave?" Chantal repeated faintly.

"Yes. I'd like for you to return to London with me."

**LPC3** - Will Chantal return to London with her reformed fiancé? Or will she stay at the Moulin Rouge with Christian? What will Christian's reaction be to all the news? Chantal's decision hinges on one thingLOVE. And you'll have to see, who she chooses)

A.N. and Thank Yous:

Bwah ha haI think writing this at 1 o clock in the morning wasn't too wise*sigh* I'm sorry if this isn't too up to par as the last one, I guarantee you'll enjoy the next chapter

Thank you's to:

First and foremost:

**Trey**: You are so demanding! :) I tried to get this out as fast as I couldand besides, I hope you enjoy it. Care for a cameo as a dancer? :) BTW, You WILL be cameo'd next Chapter as Treythe man whore. :)

**Liz**-Enjoy your vacation, or you'll never get Christian back. ;) Want a cameo? You will be, as China Doll

**Kate**-I'm NEVER leaving you and Trey alone together. Look what you guys do! You guys go around whispering into people's subconscious! That is VERY bad. VERY naughty. :)

**Plu**- [hugs] I hope you're having fun modding the Roswell board. *wink*

**Rhysenn**- Rest. And I'm highly anticipating that H/D fanfic of yours...and IP9:)

And all the rest of you that were lamenting over the lack of Moulin Rouge fanfictions on FFN. Here's something for ya! ;)

All my Moulin Rouge Whores at fanforum:

**karabehr**  
**BarelyPink**   
**LimeWarp**  
**Cora**

**Trey**, the Moulin Rouge Man Whore  
**noah** **blue**   
**bistyboo1974**  
**misery** **chic**  
**Behrdogz**  
**kookio**  
**Maria** **G**  
**AussieFehrFan**  
**RebeccaSHF**

**katscar**

**KervyQT16**

**izzylizard**

**AngelGirl**

**ANGELforBUFFY**

And, our Honorary Diamond Dog: **SmittenMitten**

Thank you to all that reviewed on Fanfiction.net:

**Cat** (_It could go a few ways!)_, **Angie** (_Thank you. :P)_, **SugarPrincess** (_Here's more!)_, **Burning_Tyger** (_Nothing is as it seems)_, **mollyemo** (_I couldn't not write, with people like Trey whispering into my subconscious when I'm sleeping)_), **Lady** **Navachi** (_Thank you for your kind review!)_, **The** **Beanster** (_I'm glad you'll be following it!)_, **karen** (_thank you. Here's the next chapter!),_ **izzy** (_Thank you so much for the review! :))_

And to the most fabulous people on the screen: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman for making this all possible. For bring love like Christian and Satine's to the bright light of the silver screen. 

And a VERY GREATFUL thank you to Christian, who has been my muse all this time. :)


	4. Broken Gem

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic

**DISCLAIMER: **Moulin Rouge fanfic. All are owned by Baz Luhrmann, Fox, etc. :D just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anywayI can't work, I don't make money. The end. The Francois Mauriac quote is not mine either. This fic is purely of my own creation and is not being used in any way, sort or form, to profit from or to make money. I just like to write and have people read and review it. It is that simple. 

**SUMMARY: **It's 2 years after Satine's death, and a stranger appears one night at the Moulin Rouge to see the newest show – who bares a remarkable resemblance to Satine.

**CATEGORY: **Romance 

**RELATIONSHIPS:** I believe it should obvious, but don't expect anything. This is definitely NOT a typical "I loved someone, but they died, so I'll just fall in love with anyone and I'll be happy" fic.

**SPOILERS: **Well, yes. Satine's deathsome other aspects as well.

**CHARACTERS: **Christian, Chantal, and the rest of the cast

**RATING: **PG-13for nowit gets decidedly more graphic later thoughpushing into R

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Whoo hoo..I get to decide how HAPPY this fic is going to end. (Not going to end for another chapter or twobut I'm thinking of a way to SURPRISE you readers. May be happy, may be sad, you'll just have to wait and see. In light of a recent situation regarding the removal of a friend of mine's fanfictions, I have now taken precautions and I've been disclaiming every piece I borrow. I love you Cass! Note: title IS in French, it means Broken Promises.

**Les Promets Cassé**, by **Misako**

**Chapter Three – Broken Gem**

_No love or friendship can cross _

_The path of destiny_

_Without leaving some mark_

_On it forever._

-Francois Mauriac

"Return to London?" Chantal asked, biting her lip. 

"Yes. You see, I've made all the arrangements. We're to be married when we return." Nicholas smiled, ignorant to her hesitation.

"Married?" Chantal whispered, looking down at her hands, her gaze traveling to the finger her engagement ring had once sat on.

Nicholas's eyes had followed her gaze, and noticed the lack of a ring. "You're not wearing it." He said flatly.

"No. II put it away for safekeeping. I was afraid it would get stolen. It's in my room across the street." Chantal gestured at the beige building across the street with L'amour Fou in bright crimson letters across the side. 

Nicholas took her hands, but to Chantal, his hands held no warmth, only coldness and desperation. "Well, let us go and retrieve it then." He began pulling her gently towards the stairs. She obediently followed him, quiet and subdued. When they exited into the main stage, the dancers turned to see them, but as Chantal scanned the room, she noticed that Christian was absent. Led across the street, Nicholas waited for her at the main set of doors on the lowest floor as she went above to retrieve the ring. She noticed Christian's door was open as she passed by, and could see him leaning against the doorway to the balcony, drinking a small shot of absinthe. She paused slightly, wondering whether she should enter or not, but then decided to enter.

"Christian?" she called softly, walking up behind him. He turned around slowly, his eyes taking in the expression on her face.

"I just wanted to leave you two alone." He answered her unspoken question.

"Thanks," Chantal said quietly, biting her lower lip so hard it hurt. "Christianoh, I can't do it."

"Do what?" he asked her quietly, his eyes a midnight blue and filled with questioning.

"I can't. I just, can't." Chantal repeated, not even caring if she even made sense.

"You can't" Christian prodded her gently, lifting a hand and tucking a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. 

"I just can't go with him. I can't. His life isn't my life anymore." Chantal said, feeling herself weaken further as she stared into Christian's face. _I can't leave you. You've always been here for me, for these past three weeks. He has never_Chantal couldn't bring herself to tell Christian why she was really hesitating. 

"Go with him?" Christian asked, looking slightly surprised.

Chantal sighed. "Back to London. He wants me to return to London with him. He says," she paused for a moment, shaking her head slightly. "All preparations have been taken care of, and that I am to marry him when we arrive."

Christian looked startled. "Well, that certainly isquick."

"I know. And I don't even want to marry him." Chantal said, giving a helpless shrug. 

"You don't? Not even when he's come here and kissed you like he's never kissed you before?"

"No. I just, I'm tired of living in the world of the rich. I'd rather be here, working, but still enjoying life for what it is. Living for the ideals of the Bohemian Revolution." Chantal turned her gaze away and stared at the courtyard, watching people walk about their daily lives. "He doesn't believe in them, you know."

"Truth, Beauty, Freedom and Love?" Christian asked inquiringly.

"No. He used to tell me it was all a sham. Just the thing to make people want to join. That it would never come true." Chantal said, looking back at Christian. "But you've, and everyone else here, has taught me that what I'd hoped for all along, is indeed an ideal that can be attained."

Christian was silent. When he finally spoke, his voice was softer. "Yes, but that doesn't make us any more impervious to the dark side of life. Death hunts us all."

"Satine," Chantal murmured, taking the empty shot glass out of Christian's hand and placing it on a nearby table before taking his hands. "But isn't it worth it? At least to live the life you want before Death steals you away?" Christian did not reply.

"If I returned with him, all I'd end up doing was that I'd go and court the dukes, the earls, the high society. What I'd say would not matter, whether if it were something that could be a great contribution or not. Here. Here, I can live the life full of freedom. Here, people listen to me. How could one choose the other over this?"

Christian sighed heavily. "Because you were born into that society. And were brought up to be in it."

"But, you spend your entire live preaching that all the ideals are important – especially love"

"But he loves you, does he not?" Christian asked. "He wouldn't have come in to "rescue" you from this Underworld of Sins if he didn't love and care for you."

"But" Chantal hesitated as Christian's statement sunk in. "He won't love me like you do."

Christian reared his head back, looking startled. "I'm sorry?" He asked.

"You love me, don't you?" Chantal asked quietly.

"I love you as I would love a sister, someone to care for, yes."

Chantal removed her hands from Christian's and began to walk away. "Then I have no reason to stay."

"But" Christian began, but Chantal had already made it to the door. 

"I'm sorry Christian." Chantal said, before disappearing around the corner, and re-emerging a moment later. As she passed by the door, he could see the faint sparkle of a ring on her finger that hadn't been there before. 

As the full implications of that simple image began to sink in, Christian sat down on the ground and buried his head in his arms. One simple statement from him, and she had already resigned herself to a life she did not want to live. 

******

Chantal reappeared down at the main doorway, slightly breathless from running down the stairs. 

"Ready?" Nicholas asked, holding out his hand. Chantal took it, and they walked off together to a waiting car.

"Let's go." Chantal replied, entering the car, and as Nicholas closed the door after her, she looked out the window back up to Christian's balcony one last time. 

******

Christian sat alone, looking at the dimming light of day, having only moved to retrieve a bottle of absinthe since Chantal's farewell.

_I feel like I've lost a part of my heart a second time. _He thought, downing another shot of absinthe. He raked a shaking hand through his dark hair before pouring himself another glass. 

His vision was suddenly filled with sparkles as a slender form wearing a sparkling white, diamond encrusted dress descended and hovered before him. Even though the heavenly light he could see that the apparition was Satine, smiling gently at him. He pushed himself up slightly, placing the still full glass down beside him.

"Satine?" he whispered, not quite sure if he was really seeing her.

"Christian. I've been watching you know. You're such a fool." She said, smiling at him.

Christian was confused. "Fool?"

"I suppose you have been so afraid of falling in love again, that even though you have, you don't acknowledge it." Satine's said, her voice soft like an angel's wing.

"I've fallen in love." Christian asked in disbelief.

Satine's laugh echoed in his ears. "Oh yes. Go. Find her. I know you will never forget me, and I want you to move on. To still have love, not just despair."

"You want me"

"To find her. To love her as you did me." Satine replied.

"But I could never love her as much as I loved you. I loved you with all my heart – and I still do. How could I do that to her?" Christian asked, staring up at his one true love.

"True. But I'm sure you still have enough room in your heart to love her for the rest of your lives." Satine smiled at him one last time, the edges of her form blurring slightly before she disappeared entirely.

"Wait." Christian said, biting his lip. 

"Trust me." He could hear her voice, and then the soft touch of her lips on his own, one last kiss. 

Christian slowly rose to his feet, before walking, slightly dazed, out of his room and down towards the Moulin Rouge. He sought out one person:

Trey. 

Trey was a Moulin Rouge whore, and a good friend of Christian's. He was of average height but his looks were still accented by dark dark hair and very brown eyes. 

"Trey – could you go to London and discover where Chantal is? And if possible, please give her this," Christian held out a folded note. "And tell her I'll be on my way soon."

Trey nodded solemnly. "Of course, Christian." 

Another dancer named China Doll walked up to Christian at that moment. Her blond hair was pulled up in a French twist and various gems adorned a small headdress she wore. "Christian?" she asked timidly. He turned to look at her, and saw that she was holding a small letter, which had obviously been crumpled. "I found this on the floor in her room." She watched him then, her blue-green eyes full of concern. 

Christian took the letter from her, thanking her. Opening it, he noticed the date on the top right corner – she had written it two days prior. Christian began to read:

_Dearest Christian,_

_I can't quite understand myself the depth of my feelings for you. Perhaps it's because of your kindness, your sincerity, and your willingness to give all your love to someone you love. In that way, I envy Satine so, because she was loved, and loved wholly by you, and I have naught experienced this. I love you_

The letter trailed off then, and Christian realized that she had tried to write him a letter betraying her true feelings but could not bring herself to give it to him. As he lowered the letter, he began to wonder if he was too late. 

**LPC4** –Last one before the ending of LPC! How will it turn out? There are more secrets than the ones presented already 

A.N. and Thank Yous:

I'm going to have SO much fun with the surprising ending:) I'm kinda annoyed at the ending I gave this though, but I suppose, the following chapters will end much better. :)

Thank you's to:

First and foremost:

**Trey**: Since you ARE the messenger, I'm here to inform you that you will be back in LPC4. :) 

**Liz**- I'm eagerly awaiting your review when you return! And you will be in LPC4 as well. :)

**Kate**-Stay out of trouble, darling, on vacation at least. ;)

**Plu**- [hugs] these past few days have been tense, with the CC thing

**Rhysenn**- IP9:) I can't wait! I'm also very angry about the CC thing, but I've discussed that on FF as well as the list.

**Cassie**- I feel so bad for you. [hugs] But you know, we will always love you. :)

And all the rest of you that were lamenting over the lack of Moulin Rouge fanfictions on FFN. Here's something for ya! ;)

Thank you to all that reviewed on Fanfiction.net:

**SugarPrincess** (_I love your fanfic too_!), **Kenobi** (well_, this will be semi-twisted. I can't tell you how, you'll just have to see._), **Magic** (_I'm glad you gave it a chance_!), **Danalas** (_nope, they're too smart, you know? *wink*_), **EloraSalecite** (_Oops, sorry about that. ;)_ )

All my Moulin Rouge Whores at fanforum:

**karabehr  
BarelyPink   
LimeWarp  
Cora   
Trey, the Moulin Rouge Man Whore  
noah blue   
bistyboo1974  
misery chic  
Behrdogz  
kookio  
Maria G  
AussieFehrFan  
RebeccaSHF  
katscar   
KervyQT16   
izzylizard  
AngelGirl  
ANGELforBUFFY  
stekko  
spfmaxyo  
Trory4ever  
and our Honorary Diamond Dog: SmittenMitten**

And to the most fabulous people on the screen: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman for making this all possible. For bring love like Christian and Satine's to the bright light of the silver screen. 

And a VERY GREATFUL thank you to Christian, who has been my muse all this time. 


	5. Crossed Paths, Runaway Star

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic ****

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic. All are owned by Baz Luhrmann, Fox, etc. :D just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anyway…I can't work, I don't make money. The end. Jim Brickman, Windham Hill, et al own lyrics to "Destiny". All characters are owned by the aforementioned, except for Chantal, Nicholas, who are my own, and Trey, who is owned by, well, Trey. :) China Doll is owned by Liz, because she is her. :)

****

SUMMARY: It's 2 years after Satine's death, and a stranger appears one night at the Moulin Rouge to see the newest show – who bares a remarkable resemblance to Satine….

****

CATEGORY: Romance 

****

RELATIONSHIPS: I believe it should obvious, but don't expect anything. This is definitely NOT a typical "I loved someone, but they died, so I'll just fall in love with anyone and I'll be happy" fic.

****

SPOILERS: Well, yes. Satine's death…some other aspects as well.

****

CHARACTERS: Christian, Chantal, and the rest of the cast

****

RATING: PG-13…for now…becomes R because of possible…well, if I said any more, I'd be spilling the end, which I DEFINITELY am keeping under wraps. :) 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I've decided on the ending for LPC…ooh, it's going to be FUN doing that…it's definitely NOT predictable, and not your usual happy-go-lucky stuff. Nope. Not really a sappy person…not me, at least. Well, I am a sucker for romantic stuff, but that's just me. :) Note: title IS in French, it means Broken Promises.

****

Les Promets Cassé, by **Misako**

Chapter Four – Crossed Paths, Runaway Star

__

I wanted someone like you

Someone that I could hold on to

And give my love until the end of time

But forever was just a word

Something I'd only heard about

But now you're always there for me

When you say forever I believe

Jim Brickman, Destiny

Chantal wearily walked off the boat and back onto solid ground as she arrived in London. Pausing to wait for Nicholas, she kept going over why she had even left Paris.

__

I don't feel ready for this. And I always promised myself I'd marry a man whom I loved. She contemplated. _But he's back at the Moulin Rouge._ The memory of her discovery that Christian didn't love her the way she loved him was firmly imprinted in her memory. 

"Chantal!" She heard Nicholas call, and she snapped out of her reverie as he approached with two young boys carrying their luggage. He gave her a quick kiss as he began leading the way to their waiting car. Chantal cringed after his back was turned. His affectionate behavior was too fake, too insincere. But Christian, even the slightest gestures were truthful, and not excessive. Just the brush of Christian's arm against her own was enough to make her heart jump and shivers to climb up her spine. She vaguely heard Nicholas announce "here we are! Alright, you can put those on the roof". Her brain barely registered the two blurs that flashed before her eyes as the two boys scurried away. Wind started to blow and whipped her auburn hair about and blowing past her lavender lace skirts. She narrowed her blue-green eyes to attempt to keep any particles from entering and aggravating the delicate membranes. Quickly, she climbed into the waiting car, ignoring Nicholas's offered hand. 

"Well, I suppose we'll have to postpone," Nicholas grumbled, running a hand through his golden brown hair. He stared out the window at the darkening sky, which was rapidly being filled with dark, ominous clouds that had begun to drift in. It was almost guaranteed in London that it would rain any moment. Nicholas sighed, and continued "I had hoped we could get married today." 

"Outdoors?" Chantal asked, turning her head only slightly to look at his profile. 

"It was originally scheduled for an outdoors reception and everything, but we can go inside if you prefer that." Nicholas turned, and placed a hand over the hand that she had rested on the seat between them. His large hand nearly engulfed hers, and only the delicate tips of her fingers were visible.

"No, it's all right. I've always wanted to be married outdoors." Chantal lied, suppressing the urge to take her hand out from beneath his. As she car clattered across the cobblestones of the London streets, Chantal wondered, with a sinking heart, how long she could keep up this façade.

******

Trey swore as he was nearly tripped by a man who was struggling to see around a large crate. The life of the London docks bustled around him as he moved through the crowd. He wandered off determinedly toward the cabs that were waiting at the end of the docks. 

Stopping at one cab, he asked, "Do you have any idea where I could find Lord Nicholas Worchester?" The cab driver shook his head. "Could you take me to the Cannizaro House then?"

"Sure, mate." The cab driver grunted, opening the back door of the car for Trey. Trey stepped inside, and looked out through the window, smoothing the lapels of his shirt. He carried one small bag with him, as a man of travels, over the years he had learned to pack lightly. The cab rumbled to a start, bumping over the cobblestoned streets. Trey sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. The sun was disappearing behind dark clouds, and had people begun to bring out their umbrellas. 

"It's sure to rain, isn't it?" The cab driver asked, turning around and giving Trey a look.

"It does." Trey agreed, shrugging.

"Sometimes the weather here is such a drag. I'd rather move to Paris."

"Paris?" Trey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. I'm one for all that Bohemian stuff, y'know?" For a moment, Trey wasn't sure what the cab driver had said, as his accent was a bit thick, but then it finally cleared up.

"You're a bohemian."

"Oh yes. All that, truth, love, beauty, freedom. Beautiful stuff." The cab driver waved his hands about and the car swerved a bit.

"Well, so am I." Trey smiled. 

"You're a bohemian too?" The cab driver asked, sounding excited as he turned around.

Trey spotted the curb of the road. "Watch it!" He yelled. "We can't very well be alive to spread the revolution when we're dead."

The cab driver looked apologetic. "Oh, sorry." He replied, straightening out the car. Trey breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

The car was silent as they headed to the Cannizaro House, and Trey was glad, for he needed time to be with his thoughts.

******

The car pulled up in front of Nicholas's stately mansion in the countryside just outside of London. Chantal looked up at the dark sky and the listened morosely to the pitter-patter of the raindrops upon the cobblestoned ground. 

"Come on darling, we're home now." Nicholas's voice broke the silence. She put her hand on top of his outstretched hand as they waited for the driver to scurry around with an umbrella. After escorting them out of the car, Chantal wordlessly took the umbrella from the tall and regal driver before heading in, dimly hearing the slam of the trunk as the driver removed their luggage. The only sound that resounded in her mind was the sound of falling rain.

******

A storm had moved in over Paris, the dark clouds heavy with unshed rain. Christian looked up at the sky, sighing deeply. He moved back from his balcony into his room, pulling on a jacket for warmth along the way. With the loss of Chantal's familiar presence, the air seemed much colder than it was in reality. He sat down at his typewriter, intending to continue the play he and Chantal had been working on before she had disappeared, and yet, as his fingers hovered over the keys, no words came flowing into his mind. Frustrated, he slammed his fist down on the table, making a glass of absinthe teeter and nearly topple over. He pressed his fingers to his temples briefly, closing his eyes. Inhaling a breath of cool storm air, he opened his eyes and tried again to summon the words. And yet, still, they did not come. Shaking his head, he got up from the chair, and as he moved to the balcony, he brought the glass of absinthe with him. Standing, once again, staring out at the courtyard, he drank in sips of absinthe, as thunder rumbled overhead and as the rain rapidly soaked his clothes. 

******

Chantal stood at the large French doors, watching the grounds through the rain-streaked windows. She unlocked one of the doors and stepped out into the pouring rain, not caring that within a moment she had become soaked to the skin. Her thin nightgown had not provided much protection against the rain, and soon her clothes were sticking to her. Strands of her hair clung to her cheeks as water streamed down her face. Soon, tears welled up in her eyes, and they flowed out as she sobbed quietly, the salty tears mingling with the rain.

******

Trey watched from the window of his room at the Cannizaro house at the rain-wet streets below. Turning away, he pulled on a jacket and grabbed his room key before heading downstairs. As he reached the clerk at the counter, and waited for the man to turn away from his files and to look at him. 

He cleared his throat gently and the man turned around. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I can find Lord Nicholas Worchester?"

"Lord Worchester?" the man asked in a thick accent, almost butchering the name.

"Yes, Lord Worchester." Trey affirmed, nodding his head, feeling distinctly as if he were talking to a 2-year-old and having a language barrier.

"Hold on a moment," The clerk said, before disappearing beneath the counter and reappearing with an address book. "Ah! Here it is." The clerk said triumphantly, pushing the address book across the counter to Trey. 

Trey took out a pen from his jacket and wrote down the address on a slip of paper that the clerk handed to him. "Thank you." As he turned away, he stashed the address in a pocket of his jacket before grabbing an umbrella and walking out the main doors into the rain. He waited there for a moment before spotting a taxi and hailing it. As he got in, he recited the address for the driver and closed the door. The taxi rumbled away and began heading for the Worchester house. 

******

Christian lay in bed, eyes open as he stared around at the dark room. Coughs racked his body. The doctor had come a day ago, diagnosed him with a cold and promptly had given him medicine to take. But it was not the sickness that kept him awake. It was something else entirely. 

******

Chantal re-emerged from the large closet she had inside her room, as she had just changed from her rain-soaked clothes into a burgundy dress. She bit her lip, wondering if she was really doing the right thing. During her time out in the rain, staring out at the English countryside, she had realized that although, perhaps, that Christian didn't love her as she loved him, it would still be worth it to be surrounded by the things she loved rather than the things she didn't. She crept cautiously out into the corridor, then took the steps slowly, one at a time, down to the main level of the house. Nicholas was sitting on a plush, brocaded chair down in the living room, reading the day's newspaper. He looked up as she approached and greeted her with a wide smile. 

"Nicholas…I can't stay. I have things to attend to at the Moulin Rouge." Chantal said, the words beginning to tumble out of her mouth after the first few tense moments.

"What?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"I can't. I have to go back." Chantal said, wringing her hands together.

Nicholas sat, slightly stunned, and as Chantal watched, realization dawned in his eyes. "It's him isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

"You've…fallen in love with him." Nicholas said, sounding more like he was talking to himself rather than to her.

"Yes."

"But I love you." Nicholas said plaintively, looking betrayed and torn.

"I know. But I don't love you." Chantal said, a tear slipping down her cheek. Nicholas sat, rooted to his chair, silent. Chantal swallowed hard, then slowly slipped her engagement ring off her finger. She set it down upon a neighbouring table, then gave him a bittersweet smile before taking a coat off the coat hanger and retrieving an umbrella. She walked to the door, pulled it open, and stepped out into the open, breathing a small sigh of relief. She slowly trudged though the muddy road, standing at the gate and hailing a passing taxi. As she slipped into the car, she looked up at the imposing house one last time before telling the driver to head for the docks. She was going back to Montmartre…and Christian.

*******

The taxi pulled up in front of Lord Worchester's house, and Trey slowly extracted himself from the inside, determined not to trip over the oversized umbrella. The rain has stopped a moment ago, but the ground was still dangerously wet. Slipping on the wet cobblestones, he made his way, gaping the whole way, at the grandiose house. Reaching the doorway, he knocked on the door and waited. The door opened a moment later, and a haggard looking man appeared.

"Um. I'm looking for Miss Chantal?" Trey asked.

The man laughed bitterly. "Ah yes, my former fiancée. And you are?" He inquired, fixing Trey with a decidedly unsteady gaze. He swayed on his feet a bit.

"Lord Worchester?" Trey could tell the man was drunk. "I am Trey from the Moulin Rouge." Trey extracted Christian's letter from his coat pocket. "I was supposed to give this to Chantal."

"She has left. She is already on her way back to the Moulin Rouge." Nicholas seemed, for a moment, sober, as his voice spat out the words bitterly. "Go back and find her there, for you won't find her here." With that, the door slammed in Trey's face. Trey blinked, then raised his eyebrows. He slowly walked back to the waiting cab, and he got in, heading back to the Moulin Rouge.

******

A day later, China Doll received a letter from Trey. She read it quickly, her eyes opening wide as she read the contents. She hurried from her room down to the Moulin Rouge where Christian was sitting and watching the production.

"Christian!" She cried, bursting into the room.

Christian turned around. "Yes?"

"Chantal…is returning."

…TBC…

****

LPC5 –Last chapter! As I said previously, this will be a surprise ending. I will not really be putting a spoiler up for it here as I did for previous chapters as I do not want to spoil the ending. 

A.N. and Thank Yous:

Thank you to everyone for waiting so patiently. I did not mean to take this long, but I had prior duties to take care of in real life that kept me from writing this.

Thank you's to:

First and foremost:

****

Trey: Wow. You're pretty prominent in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the previous chapters. :)

****

Liz- I told you you'd be in this chapter too!

****

Kate-Hey…now you have 2 chapters to catch up on! :)

And all the rest of you that were lamenting over the lack of Moulin Rouge fanfictions on FFN. Here's something for ya! ;)

****

Thank you to all that reviewed on Fanfiction.net!

All my Moulin Rouge Whores at FF: (er, this is the old list as after the hacker, I don't know who is a whore anymore.) But the next Chapter will probably have the updated list.

****

karabehr

BarelyPink 

LimeWarp

Cora

Trey, the Moulin Rouge Man Whore

noah blue 

bistyboo1974

misery chic

Behrdogz

kookio

Maria G

AussieFehrFan

RebeccaSHF

katscar 

KervyQT16 

izzylizard

AngelGirl

ANGELforBUFFY

stekko

spfmaxyo

ColorMist

angel_aguilera - Moulin Rouge Man Whore #2

SmittenMitten

altastarlet

And to the most fabulous people on the screen: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman for making this all possible. For bring love like Christian and Satine's to the bright light of the silver screen. 

And a VERY GREATFUL thank you to Christian, who has been my muse all this time. :)


	6. Choice

Here's where you chose your destiny:

Here's where you chose your destiny:

If you would like to read:

"Stars in Heaven" (S+C), go to Chapter 6A

If you would like to read:

"Stars on Earth" (C+C), go to chapter 6B

Ha! I told you guys this wouldn't be a normal fic. ^.^

I feel like this is one of those books I used to read when I was little that would go: there are this this and this choices. 2 of them will lead to a grizzly death. One, you will survive…choose wisely…

Argh. Well, I never said that this fic would end typically. ;) Ooh, I'm just a little devilish MR fanfic writer.

I'd also like to add that for both chapters, I have changed the rating from PG-13 to R for numerous reasons. Sexual reasons are also part of it. Just a very undescriptive version of things, think of what you see in R rated movies and judge for yourself whether you are mature enough to handle such things.

Part of both chapters are THE same, but the endings are significantly different. Enjoy yourselves, and please please, I'm going to add a guestbook, so review, and also, tell me which couple you preferred. :) 

Read and Review please, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. :)

-Misako


	7. Stars in Heaven

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic ****

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic. All are owned by Baz Luhrmann, Fox, etc. :D just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anyway…I can't work, I don't make money. The end. The song featured in here contains part of "Come What May" by David Baerwald. It does not belong to me. (At least, the section that he wrote.) The rest of the lyrics belong to me. "The Last Words You Said" belongs to Sarah Brightman, Angel Records, and all that are affiliated with that song. All characters are owned by the aforementioned, except for Chantal, Nicholas, who are my own, and Trey, who is owned by, well, Trey. :)

****

SUMMARY: It's 2 years after Satine's death, and a stranger appears one night at the Moulin Rouge to see the newest show – who bares a remarkable resemblance to Satine….

****

CATEGORY: Romance 

****

RELATIONSHIPS: I believe it should obvious, but don't expect anything. This is definitely NOT a typical "I loved someone, but they died, so I'll just fall in love with anyone and I'll be happy" fic.

****

SPOILERS: Well, yes. Satine's death…some other aspects as well.

****

CHARACTERS: Christian, Chantal, and the rest of the cast

****

RATING: R for alludes to sexual situations, blood, sadness, and death

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So. This is the end. Shocking that it's all coming to an end so quickly. I've only been writing this for a month. Note: title IS in French, it means Broken Promises.

****

Les Promets Cassé, by **Misako**

Chapter Six A – Stars in Heaven

I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room.

My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.

I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.

"Love me now, forever" were your last words to me.

Heaven help us cross this endless sea with starlight above to guide you to me.

Waves crashing on distant shores.

They're calling out our names forevermore.

And I can still hear you whispering in the silence of my room.

My heart still surrenders, like the sun to the moon.

I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.

"Love me now, forever" were the last words you said to me.

-"The Last Words You Said by Sarah Brightman 

Christian gaped at China Doll. "She's what?"

"She's returning." China Doll answered, her eyes sparkling and a small smile playing about her lips as she watched his rapidly changing expressions.

"May I see that?" He asked, gesturing at the letter she held in her hand. Silently, she held it out to him and he almost gingerly took it from her, as if expecting for it to spontaneously combust any moment. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down heavily, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he coughed slightly. The cold was subsiding now, thanks to the doctor's medicine, and only the cough stayed stubbornly with him. He lowered his hand down to his side and read the letter silently. There it was. Written out there for him to see. Chantal was coming back. Happiness and anticipation surged through his veins, and all the pressure that he had felt ever since she had left, lift. He got up out of the chair and strode towards the doors of the Moulin Rouge. Almost roughly opening the door, he stepped outside into the cool morning, the bright light of the sun bathing his body in its warmth. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the cool air. He tilted his head back slightly and let the sun shine upon his face, the sun's rays bursting into fireworks behind his closed eyelids. He smiled, letting the letter flutter to the ground and enjoying the feeling of the sun upon his face and the hope surging though him.

******

Chantal stepped down from the car carefully, gazing up at the gigantic windmill that slowly spun over her head. It seemed almost reminiscent of the first time when she had arrived at the Moulin Rouge. She hoisted her luggage up with a small effort, then started towards the Moulin Rouge. The closer she walked towards the building that housed one of the most famous stages in the world, the more she felt that she was at home. She squinted into the morning sun at a tall figure that stood near the door of the Moulin Rouge, facing away from her and towards the sun. She smiled as she recognized Christian. A puff of wind blew past her, stirring her hair, which glistened red-gold in the sunlight. She set down her luggage once again and noticed wryly that she hadn't advanced much further than several feet. Her mouth quirked at the corner, and turned into a full-fledged grin. She left her luggage behind as she began walking towards Christian, then running, her shoes echoing slightly on the ground. 

Christian turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and blinked at the tall figure advancing towards him at a run. As the spots in his vision faded slightly, he could see the long reddish hair, and the slim figure. Chantal. He stood, watching her approach with his hands shoved in his pockets. She slowed to a stop in front of him, and their eyes connected for a moment. Both stood, facing the other, as a breeze whipped up past them, then Chantal smiled and took that one last step and they fell into a hug. 

"I missed you." She said, her voice slightly muffled as she was pressed into his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He replied softly.

She pulled back from the embrace slightly, looking at his face. She raised a hand and brushed his bangs off his forehead, and smiled. "I couldn't live without you. I don't care whether you love me or not. I'm not forsaking everything I have here for no reason other than spite."

"I'm glad you think of this as something valuable."

"It is valuable, with all that I've gone though here." Chantal replied with a small smile. They smiled at each other again, and fell back into the embrace. They stayed that way for a while, cradled against once another in the morning light.

******

They had taken Chantal's luggage back up to her room and unpacked a few items before heading back down to the Moulin Rouge.

"It's nice to be back." Chantal said, but her voice had a slight apprehensive edge to it.

"I wish you hadn't left." Christian replied as he pushed open the door to the Moulin Rouge.

Chantal was greeted by all that resided there at the Moulin Rouge with warm smiles and words of welcome. She realized that this truly was her home – where people would welcome her if she left, and mourn her when she died. Had she been in London with Nicholas, she would've expected that everyone would've been rather stoic about her return. One of Christian's friends, Trey, stepped up to her and smiled. 

"I was sent after you, only to discover that you had skipped the country." He smiled, holding a small piece of cake.

"Sorry. It was unexpected." Chantal replied.

"He seemed devastated." Trey replied, taking a bite of the cake.

"Who, Christian?" Chantal asked, puzzled.

"No. Lord Worchester. I arrived just a while after you had left, apparently. The man was in shambles." Trey said, waving his fork around. 

Chantal raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. But it's much better now, that you're back. That way I don't have to go chasing after you again." Trey grinned at her and laughed. Chantal laughed at his joke. A pretty, tall blonde woman appeared at Trey's side. "This is China Doll." He introduced the woman.

"I've heard about you." Chantal said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"I hope what you've heard is good." China Doll replied, grinning.

"Yes. I don't believe I've ever heard a negative thing about either of you." Chantal answered. 

China Doll smiled. "It's good to hear that."

Christian appeared behind Chantal. "So, how's the party here?" He asked, smiling and eating a piece of cake.

"Wonderful." Chantal smiled at him.

"Absolutely delightful." China Doll agreed.

"The cake is great." Trey said, smiling mischievously.

Everyone laughed.

"It's great to have you back." Christian said, smiling at Chantal.

******

Chantal and Christian had retreated to his room after the party and were sipping shots of absinthe at his balcony. They watched the sun set behind the horizon, but did not speak. Christian coughed, and Chantal looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sick?" She asked quietly.

"I have a cold. It's getting better." He replied, taking another small sip of absinthe.

"Ah." She replied, falling silent again.

"I do love you, you know." Christian said quietly.

"I know. As a sister." Chantal replied, but the tone of her voice indicated she was still hurt.

"No. As something much more." 

Chantal looked towards him, bewildered. "Something…much…more?" She hesitated on the words.

Christian turned his head and met her gaze, his eyes shining. "Yes. Something much more." He gently removed the glass she held in her hand and set their two glasses down upon a nearby table. He stepped closer to her and gently touched her lips with his own. She froze, but slowly began to yield to his touch. They broke apart and stared at him incredulously. He was breathing shallowly, trying to capture the needed air that was so essential to life, and she too, was having a difficult time breathing. 

"What changed your mind?" Chantal asked, her breathing ragged.

"Satine came to me." Christian replied simply.

"Satine?" Chantal asked.

"Yes. She told me that I truly did love you. And that she thought I was foolish for not knowing it sooner." His lips trailed down her neck and onto the curve of her shoulder. Chantal leaned her head over, giving him more space. Chantal sighed, closing her eyes. 

He lowered the shoulder of her silky white robe down further, slipping it down her arm. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, she herself dizzy, the swirling emotions inside her joined with her need for his touch. Her skin tingled at his every touch, and heat rose inside her everytime his lips touched her skin. They stumbled together towards the bed, their lips and bodies tangled. Christian broke their kisses then, and looked down on Chantal with a question in his eyes. She nodded, and he smiled. They kissed feverishly, the absinthe in their systems charging the passion to greater heights, and they fell into a night of want, need, and love.

******

Chantal awoke the following morning, the sun streaming though the French doors at the balcony, and felt a sense of warmth. She looked over beside her and saw Christian, sleeping soundly. She smiled, and kissed him softly on the forehead. He stirred and his eyes opened at her touch, and a small smile touched his lips. 

"That was nice." Chantal smiled.

"It was." Christian agreed, lifting a hand to brush a few errant strands of Chantal's auburn hair off her face. 

Chantal looked at the clock over Christian's shoulder. "We should go." 

He nodded. "We should."

Chantal reluctantly rolled over, walking over to the chair where her robe had been discarded. She slipped it on and smiled as she walked out the door, returning to her room to change. Christian got out of the bed, and walked over to the closet. He reached for a pair of pants to change into, and had just put them on when coughs began to wrack his body. He raised a hand to cover his mouth and was surprised to feel a slick wetness on his bottom him. He pulled his hand back and saw what it was. Blood. A shot of fear coursed though him, and he closed his eyes and relived that day – the day that Satine had died. This time, it was his blood, not hers, and he knew. He knew he had consumption. Feeling light-headed and faint, he closed his eyes, breathing shallowly and laboured, and collapsed upon the floor. 

******

Chantal hummed slightly to herself as she walked down the hall back to Christian's room, clad in a burgundy corset with a lace trimmed skirt. She stopped at the door to the room and called in.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Silence met her question. She peered into the room, and saw Christian's crumpled form on the floor. "Oh god." Chantal rushed over to Christian's prone form and saw the blood on his lip. Chantal inhaled sharply, picking up her skirts and rushing out of his room, and out of the building. She ran quickly across the way to the Moulin Rouge. Roughly opening the doors, she rushed in, and everyone stopped their work to stare at her, shocked.

"Get a doctor!" She yelled, frantic. Trey looked at her in alarm and rushed off. He reappeared with the doctor a moment later, with China Doll trailing after them. 

"What happened?" Trey asked, concerned.

"Christian – I don't know. He collapsed." Chantal replied hurriedly as she ran back to their rooms. The doctor and Trey exchanged worried looks behind her back as they hurried after her. They scrambled up the stair and rushed back into Christian's room. He was still lying on the floor, unconscious. The doctor ran up to him and examined him for a moment before taking a small vial out of his bag and after opening it, waved the bottle under Christian's nose. Christian stirred, and groaned when he opened his eyes, his hand coming up to cushion his sore head. 

"Oh." He winced as his fingers grazed over a particularly tender spot.

"Christian! Are you alright?" Chantal asked, worried.

"Yes." He lied.

"Actually, I concur." The doctor said. Christian tensed. "Chantal, Christian has consumption."

Chantal backed away, a horrified look upon her face. "No no…people die of that. It can't be."

"It's true." Christian said, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have long to live. The disease has already gone almost full circle. I'll give one night at the most." The doctor said. Trey and China Doll breathed in sharply. Trey staggered over to the bed and sat down heavily.

"But…oh, this isn't fair." Chantal crumpled to the ground. 

"Fair?" Christian's voice held a tinge of amusement.

"Because I've only just gotten you back. I…I expected to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"You'll always have me."

"No, I won't. Even through everything, I know that Satine holds you." Chantal smiled, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"You'll always have me." Christian repeated.

"I won't believe it." Chantal refused.

"Believe what you want. But I know what I believe."

"And?" Chantal whispered, dragging herself over to Christian. 

"I believe in this." Christian removed his arm from behind his head and pulled her close to him. And kissed her. Chantal was crying freely now, her tears falling on Christian's bare chest.

"You're right. I'll love you. No matter what. And I know you'll still love me." Chantal replied between sobs.

"I will always love you. As I have always loved Satine. I will always love the both of you." Christian raised himself up slightly and kissed Chantal's cheek. "Remember that."

Chantal held his hand in a near painful grip and watched, crying, as Christian took one last shuddering breath. And all was silent once again at the Moulin Rouge.

******

Christian stepped though the shimmering light, and straight into the arms of a woman. Satine.

"I thought that I'd see you here." He smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to leave her." Satine sighed, looking down at the floor, and when Christian followed her gaze, he could see into the room. He could see his body, and…Chantal.

"I'm sorry I did. I did love her."

"I know you did. I told you so, silly." Satine sighed.

"But I can't go back now. So I suppose I'll have to spend the rest of Eternity with you." Christian smiled and placed a kiss on Satine's lips.

"Now, that can't be that bad, can it?" Satine smiled. 

"No. It can't. And I know I'll see her again one day. And then I'll be together with the only two women I have ever loved." Christian said, looking into Satine's eyes.

"Yes. And it just happens to be humorous that both Chantal and I look alike."

"I told you. It was the red hair."

"Ah." Satine smiled. Christian smiled back, slowly lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her.

__

I've been missing you

Wanting the touch of your lips on mine

Everyday I yearn for your touch

But that doesn't change much

You became a diamond

In the sky

And I was left on this terrestrial plain

But destiny has never meant to take us apart

And I join you

As a star in heaven.

The stars in heaven

Sparkle through the night

Chasing dreamers below us

Dancing through the light

Forever we'll be together

And nothing can change that

I've left a part of my heart on terra

But my soul belongs to you…

****

Never knew I could feel like this  
It's like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing  
Come back to me and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you till the end of time

*FIN*

LPC6A –One of the two last chapters! I hope it was up to par. I realize it does seem a bit rushed, and that Christian died fairly quickly. Just had to point out these things:

  1. The consumption was already advanced
  2. He did love her. He loved both of them.
  3. And all of you that wanted a happy Christian and Satine ending, here it is! :) 

A.N. and Thank Yous:

Thank you to everyone for waiting so patiently. I did not mean to take this long, but I had prior duties to take care of in real life that kept me from writing this.

Thank you's to:

First and foremost:

****

Trey: You are like the comic relief in the beginning, and then the saviour at the end…*sigh* It's over. It truly is. I feel a sense of, well, sadness coming on…but I knew this had to happen. Plus, I have 4 billion other fanfictions to finish, and I would like to end those as well. You'll probably see a small side fic later…something with Christian's thoughts immediately after Satine's death, and Chantal's thoughts after Christian's death.

****

Liz- Sad that you had to see his death…*sigh*….I suppose nothing can be done…Ah well, it's the end of an era…and Toulouse is gone, so nothing could be done to cheer up anything…*sigh* I hope you liked it! :)

****

Kate-Whadya think? :P Very wacky eh? Well, there's Chapter 6B…:)

And all the rest of you that were lamenting over the lack of Moulin Rouge fanfictions on FFN. Here's something for ya! ;)

****

Thank you to all that reviewed on Fanfiction.net!

All my Moulin Rouge Whores at FF: (er, this is the old list…)

karabehr

Barely Pink

noah blue

Treyd13, our dovely man whore

*Caddy*

SmittenMitten

misery chic

sweetivy

PoisonIvyDiva

izzylizard

thorn

LizzyEvans21

TashaR

SSSliverrrz

Satine

ANGELforBUFFY

Lothuial

christinedechagny

Cora

Maria G

KervyQT16

mukooh

Behrdogz

katscar

altastarlet

ColorMist

Whiteotter

eM_au

LadyOphelia

last dance

thara

zine

Selina

giddy_up_lance

LimeWarp

tv_addict

dani_yelly

kathryn merteuil

Alymae1010

petiteprincess

oblivious

MegtheCanuck

Elflyn

angel_aguilera: Man Whore #2

Love Kills

limegreenli

Trory4Ever

artemis_pie

And to the most fabulous people on the screen: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman for making this all possible. For bring love like Christian and Satine's to the bright light of the silver screen. 

And a VERY GREATFUL thank you to Christian, who has been my muse all this time. :)

*mwah*! *Misako sails off into the deep mists*


	8. Stars on Earth

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic ****

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge fanfic. All are owned by Baz Luhrmann, Fox, etc. :D just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anyway…I can't work, I don't make money. The end. All lyrics to "The Way I've Been Feeling" belong TO ME. All characters are owned by the aforementioned, except for Chantal, Nicholas, who are my own, and Trey, who is owned by, well, Trey. :)

****

SUMMARY: It's 2 years after Satine's death, and a stranger appears one night at the Moulin Rouge to see the newest show – who bares a remarkable resemblance to Satine….

****

CATEGORY: Romance 

****

RELATIONSHIPS: I believe it should obvious, but don't expect anything. This is definitely NOT a typical "I loved someone, but they died, so I'll just fall in love with anyone and I'll be happy" fic.

****

SPOILERS: Well, yes. Satine's death…some other aspects as well.

****

CHARACTERS: Christian, Chantal, and the rest of the cast

****

RATING: PG-13…for now…becomes R because of possible…well, if I said any more, I'd be spilling the end, which I DEFINITELY am keeping under wraps. :) 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE OTHER ending. :) Yeah…I had fun writing the corresponding songs for both of the chapters. Stars in Heaven contains part of "Come What May", but "The Way I've Been Feeling" (feat. Here) is all mine. :) Note: title IS in French, it means Broken Promises.

****

Les Promets Cassé, by **Misako**

Chapter Six B – Stars on Earth

__

I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room.

My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.

I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.

"Love me now, forever" were your last words to me.

Heaven help us cross this endless sea with starlight above to guide you to me.

Waves crashing on distant shores.

They're calling out our names forevermore.

And I can still hear you whispering in the silence of my room.

My heart still surrenders, like the sun to the moon.

I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.

"Love me now, forever" were the last words you said to me.

-"The Last Words You Said by Sarah Brightman 

Christian gaped at China Doll. "She's what?"

"She's returning." China Doll answered, her eyes sparkling and a small smile playing about her lips as she watched his rapidly changing expressions.

"May I see that?" He asked, gesturing at the letter she held in her hand. Silently, she held it out to him and he almost gingerly took it from her, as if expecting for it to spontaneously combust any moment. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down heavily, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he coughed slightly. The cold was subsiding now, thanks to the doctor's medicine, and only the cough stayed stubbornly with him. He lowered his hand down to his side and read the letter silently. There it was. Written out there for him to see. Chantal was coming back. Happiness and anticipation surged through his veins, and all the pressure that he had felt ever since she had left, lift. He got up out of the chair and strode towards the doors of the Moulin Rouge. Almost roughly opening the door, he stepped outside into the cool morning, the bright light of the sun bathing his body in its warmth. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the cool air. He tilted his head back slightly and let the sun shine upon his face, the sun's rays bursting into fireworks behind his closed eyelids. He smiled, letting the letter flutter to the ground and enjoying the feeling of the sun upon his face and the hope surging though him.

******

Chantal stepped down from the car carefully, gazing up at the gigantic windmill that slowly spun over her head. It seemed almost reminiscent of the first time when she had arrived at the Moulin Rouge. She hoisted her luggage up with a small effort, then started towards the Moulin Rouge. The closer she walked towards the building that housed one of the most famous stages in the world, the more she felt that she was at home. She squinted into the morning sun at a tall figure that stood near the door of the Moulin Rouge, facing away from her and towards the sun. She smiled as she recognized Christian. A puff of wind blew past her, stirring her hair, which glistened red-gold in the sunlight. She set down her luggage once again and noticed wryly that she hadn't advanced much further than several feet. Her mouth quirked at the corner, and turned into a full-fledged grin. She left her luggage behind as she began walking towards Christian, then running, her shoes echoing slightly on the ground. 

Christian turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and blinked at the tall figure advancing towards him at a run. As the spots in his vision faded slightly, he could see the long reddish hair, and the slim figure. Chantal. He stood, watching her approach with his hands shoved in his pockets. She slowed to a stop in front of him, and their eyes connected for a moment. Both stood, facing the other, as a breeze whipped up past them, then Chantal smiled and took that one last step and they fell into a hug. 

"I missed you." She said, her voice slightly muffled as she was pressed into his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He replied softly.

She pulled back from the embrace slightly, looking at his face. She raised a hand and brushed his bangs off his forehead, and smiled. "I couldn't live without you. I don't care whether you love me or not. I'm not forsaking everything I have here for no reason other than spite."

"I'm glad you think of this as something valuable."

"It is valuable, with all that I've gone though here." Chantal replied with a small smile. They smiled at each other again, and fell back into the embrace. They stayed that way for a while, cradled against once another in the morning light.

******

They had taken Chantal's luggage back up to her room and unpacked a few items before heading back down to the Moulin Rouge.

"It's nice to be back." Chantal said, but her voice had a slight apprehensive edge to it.

"I wish you hadn't left." Christian replied as he pushed open the door to the Moulin Rouge.

Chantal was greeted by all that resided there at the Moulin Rouge with warm smiles and words of welcome. She realized that this truly was her home – where people would welcome her if she left, and mourn her when she died. Had she been in London with Nicholas, she would've expected that everyone would've been rather stoic about her return. One of Christian's friends, Trey, stepped up to her and smiled. 

"I was sent after you, only to discover that you had skipped the country." He smiled, holding a small piece of cake.

"Sorry. It was unexpected." Chantal replied.

"He seemed devastated." Trey replied, taking a bite of the cake.

"Who, Christian?" Chantal asked, puzzled.

"No. Lord Worchester. I arrived just a while after you had left, apparently. The man was in shambles." Trey said, waving his fork around. 

Chantal raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. But it's much better now, that you're back. That way I don't have to go chasing after you again." Trey grinned at her and laughed. Chantal laughed at his joke. A pretty, tall blonde woman appeared at Trey's side. "This is China Doll." He introduced the woman.

"I've heard about you." Chantal said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"I hope what you've heard is good." China Doll replied, grinning.

"Yes. I don't believe I've ever heard a negative thing about either of you." Chantal answered. 

China Doll smiled. "It's good to hear that."

Christian appeared behind Chantal. "So, how's the party here?" He asked, smiling and eating a piece of cake.

"Wonderful." Chantal smiled at him.

"Absolutely delightful." China Doll agreed.

"The cake is great." Trey said, smiling mischievously.

Everyone laughed.

"It's great to have you back." Christian said, smiling at Chantal.

******

Chantal and Christian had retreated to his room after the party and were sipping shots of absinthe at his balcony. They watched the sun set behind the horizon, but did not speak. Christian coughed, and Chantal looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sick?" She asked quietly.

"I have a cold. It's getting better." He replied, taking another small sip of absinthe.

"Ah." She replied, falling silent again.

"I do love you, you know." Christian said quietly.

"I know. As a sister." Chantal replied, but the tone of her voice indicated she was still hurt.

"No. As something much more." 

Chantal looked towards him, bewildered. "Something…much…more?" She hesitated on the words.

Christian turned his head and met her gaze, his eyes shining. "Yes. Something much more." He gently removed the glass she held in her hand and set their two glasses down upon a nearby table. He stepped closer to her and gently touched her lips with his own. She froze, but slowly began to yield to his touch. They broke apart and stared at him incredulously. He was breathing shallowly, trying to capture the needed air that was so essential to life, and she too, was having a difficult time breathing. 

"What changed your mind?" Chantal asked, her breathing ragged.

"Satine came to me." Christian replied simply.

"Satine?" Chantal asked.

"Yes. She told me that I truly did love you. And that she thought I was foolish for not knowing it sooner." His lips trailed down her neck and onto the curve of her shoulder. Chantal leaned her head over, giving him more space. Chantal sighed, closing her eyes. 

He lowered the shoulder of her silky white robe down further, slipping it down her arm. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, she herself dizzy, the swirling emotions inside her joined with her need for his touch. Her skin tingled at his every touch, and heat rose inside her everytime his lips touched her skin. They stumbled together towards the bed, their lips and bodies tangled. Christian broke their kisses then, and looked down on Chantal with a question in his eyes. She nodded, and he smiled. They kissed feverishly, the absinthe in their systems charging the passion to greater heights, and they fell into a night of want, need, and love.

******

Chantal awoke the following morning, the sun streaming though the French doors at the balcony, and felt a sense of warmth. She looked over beside her and saw Christian, sleeping soundly. She smiled, and kissed him softly on the forehead. He stirred and his eyes opened at her touch, and a small smile touched his lips. 

"That was nice." Chantal smiled.

"It was." Christian agreed, lifting a hand to brush a few errant strands of Chantal's auburn hair off her face. 

"I'm glad that I returned. Otherwise, I never would've had this experience."

"I'm glad you –" Christian was cut off as Chantal placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"I'm glad that I got to experience it with you. And I'm thankful, for all that you have shown me. It means so much. Do you remember what I said?" Chantal asked.

"What?"

"About being loved wholly by a man, who loved me back?"

"Yes."

"Well, that man, would be you." Chantal smiled.

"Thank you." Christian whispered, before Chantal snuggled up against him. He placed his arms around her, and smiled. The two lay there, slipping together, into the fathomless depths of slumber, and into the eternity of love.

__

I'd never thought I would fall in love again

I didn't even believe it myself

Time seems to suspend

As an angel by my side

Is the one to tell me so

Eyes that gleam in the setting sun

Hair the colour of fire

Temperate Desire

It's the way I've been feeling 

And I feel so strange

It's just the two of us...

What do I do?

I never meant to fall in love with you

I never meant to feel so good

I never meant to feel so alive,

Here in your arms.

I surrender myself to you

To the depths of your love

Changes in my heart

Frozen in my soul

Written in the stars

Forever you sparkle

A gem.

****

*FIN* 

A.N. and Thank Yous:

Thank you to everyone for waiting so patiently. I did not mean to take this long, but I had prior duties to take care of in real life that kept me from writing this.

Thank you's to:

First and foremost:

****

Trey: You are like the comic relief in the beginning, and then the saviour at the end…*sigh* It's over. It truly is. I feel a sense of, well, sadness coming on…but I knew this had to happen. Plus, I have 4 billion other fanfictions to finish, and I would like to end those as well. You'll probably see a small side fic later…something with Christian's thoughts immediately after Satine's death, and Chantal's thoughts after Christian's death.

****

Liz- Sad that you had to see his death…*sigh*….I suppose nothing can be done…Ah well, it's the end of an era…and Toulouse is gone, so nothing could be done to cheer up anything…*sigh* I hope you liked it! :)

****

Kate-Whadya think? :P Very wacky eh? Well, there's Chapter 6B…:)

And all the rest of you that were lamenting over the lack of Moulin Rouge fanfictions on FFN. Here's something for ya! ;)

****

Thank you to all that reviewed on Fanfiction.net!

All my Moulin Rouge Whores at FF: (er, this is the old list…)

karabehr

Barely Pink

noah blue

Treyd13, our dovely man whore

*Caddy*

SmittenMitten

misery chic

sweetivy

PoisonIvyDiva

izzylizard

thorn

LizzyEvans21

TashaR

SSSliverrrz

Satine

ANGELforBUFFY

Lothuial

christinedechagny

Cora

Maria G

KervyQT16

mukooh

Behrdogz

katscar

altastarlet

ColorMist

Whiteotter

eM_au

LadyOphelia

last dance

thara

zine

Selina

giddy_up_lance

LimeWarp

tv_addict

dani_yelly

kathryn merteuil

Alymae1010

petiteprincess

oblivious

MegtheCanuck

Elflyn

angel_aguilera: Man Whore #2

Love Kills

limegreenli

Trory4Ever

artemis_pie

And to the most fabulous people on the screen: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman for making this all possible. For bring love like Christian and Satine's to the bright light of the silver screen. 

And a VERY GREATFUL thank you to Christian, who has been my muse all this time. :)

*mwah*! *Misako sails off into the deep mists*

****


End file.
